Legends:Cruzador Estelar Mon Calamari
[[Ficheiro:MonCalline.jpg|thumb|De cima para baixo (fora de escala): [[Legends:Defensor Estelar classe Visconde|Defensor Estelar classe Visconde]], [[Legends:Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Lar Um|MC80 tipo Lar Um]], [[Legends:Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Liberdade|Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Liberdade]] e [[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusante|Destróier leve classe Recusante]].]] Cruzadores Estelares Mon Calamari eram os cruzadores principais na frota da Aliança Rebelde/Nova República, uma porção significativa na Guerra Civil Galáctica. História Primeiro foram usados como transportes, projetados pelos Mon Calamari e primeiramente construídos em seus estaleiros, essas foram as primeiras naves capitânias disponíveis para a Frota da Aliança, dando a essa pela primeira vez a possibilidade de bater de frente com os maiores Destróieres Estelares da Marinha Imperial. Versões mais avançadas das naves de guerra Mon Calarami continuaram a cumprir papéis maiores na frota da Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres. Primórdios thumb|left|Uma [[Legends:fragata MC-30c|fragata MC-30c.]] Os cruzadores Mon Calamari foram originalmente construídos para propósitos civis, servindo em numerosos papéis pacíficos como nave de passageiros e exploração no espaço profundo pela espécie Mon Calamari. Mas, quando o Império Galáctico invadiu, conquistou seu sistema nativo e escravizou seu povo, os Mon Calamari converteram suas naves em naves de guerra capitânias. O Almirante Ackbar convenceu seu povo a se juntar à Rebelião. Eles em retorno doaram sua frota de cruzadores para a Aliança Rebelde, enquanto muitos Mon Calamari se juntaram para servir na Frota Rebelde. Esses cruzadores eram poderosos o bastante para rivalizar os Destróieres Estelares do Império. Em adição a essas naves originalmente civis adaptadas, os Mon Calamari também desenvolveram variantes militares dos cruzadores. Os planos para esses modelos, entretanto, foram confiscados pelo Império Galáctico em algum momento antes da Batalha de Yavin. Eles eram mantidos em Carida para prevenção de caírem em mãos erradas, até a líder Rebelde Mon Mothma conseguir a assistência dos contrabandistas Han Solo e Chewbacca para roubarem os esquemas dos novos cruzadores Mon Cal. Após encontrarem muita resistência, a dupla conseguiu fugir do mundo com os planos em mãos. thumb|Um [[Legends:cruzador MC90|cruzador MC90.]] Muitas naves diferentes foram projetadas e construídas pelos Mon Calamari durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Uma dessas era um cruzador atracado no quartel general da Nova República na Cidade Espacial orbitando Nespis VIII. Um dos projetos era caracterizado por ter uma traseira elevada como os cruzadores mais comuns tipo MC80, mas com um perfil muito mais simplificado. Durante a destruição do espaçoporto de Nespis VIII, essa nave sobreviveu à batalha e escapou para o espaço profundo, junto com o resto da frota. Projetos da Nova República Durante o tempo da Nova República, os Mon Calamari haviam começado a produzir projetos militares otimizados que não eram mais modificações dos projetos civis. A individualização que marcou os projetos da era da Rebelião desapareceram em um esforço de simplificar a logística da Nova República. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, a Frota de Defesa da Nova República colocou em campo novas e mais poderosas variações dos cruzadores Mon Cal, incluindo o [[Legends:Cruzador de batalha classe Mediador|Cruzador de batalha classe Mediador]] e o [[Legends:Defensor Estelar classe Visconde|Defensor Estelar classe Visconde]]. Essas novas naves de guerra seriam peças chave na defesa da Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres, assim como diversas naves servindo em várias frotas da Força de Defesa da Aliança Galáctica. Uso posterior Um Cruzador Estelar foi usado para fazer uma retirada secreta em 137 DBY.Star Wars: Legacy 25 Características thumb|left|O arco de fogo de uma nave Mon Cal. A marca do projeto era tipicamente os escudos muito fortes com uma respeitáveis baterias turbolasers e canhões de íon. Eles não tinham tanto poder de fogo total como um [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]], entretanto, o cruzador Mon Calamari compensava com suas baterias melhores localizadas ao redor de toda a nave, formando um arco de fogo, comparando com o Destróier Estelar que podia projetar fogo efetivamente de modo frontal ou de perfil, mas não por trás. Eles também tinham um computador de mira de alta precisão, dando vantagem em batalhas de longo alcance. Na era da Rebelião as naves Mon Calamari tinham um escudo defletor extremamente poderoso para naves do seu tamanho, em parte por causa do casco para funções civis que era de algum modo mais fraco do que uma nave militar. Uma característica distinta dos cruzadores Mon Calamari era a redundância do gerador de escudos mais fraco que contribuía para o sistema de escudos. Eles carregavam três vezes mais o número de geradores considerado normal para naves do seu tamanho. Embora cada gerador fosse mais fraco do que o padrão de unidade Imperial, a quantidade de geradores de escudo permitia um reabastecimento de energia mais rápido. Isso também fazia dos geradores muito mais difíceis de destruir, já que eles não podiam ser vistos claramente e estavam na verdade dentro da nave. Esses escudos também permitiram aos Cruzadores Mon Calamari sobreviver melhor contra as ameaças elementares do espaço. Esquadrões de caças eram carregados dentro de uma série de baías de hangares. Muitos cruzadores carregavam o complemento padrão de quatro esquadrões. Alguns cruzadores MC80B e projetos posteriores podiam ser adaptados para carregarem até oito. thumb|Um [[Legends:Cruzador Estelar|Cruzador Estelar Mon Calamari se aproxima do Porto de Passageiros Kuat.]] Todos os cruzadores Mon Calamari eram feitos à mão, assegurando que todas as naves eram diferentes. As naves tinham distinções orgânicas que contradiziam diretamente a força e severidade das linhas de fabricação das naves Imperiais. Cada nave era única, com caroços e inchaços randômicos na sua superfície. Esses eram na verdade cápsulas altamente modulares que poderiam ser adaptadas em aposentos para a tripulação, instalações de manutenção e, em tempos de conflito, geradores de escudos, turbolasers e canhões de íons. Como os módulos eram intercambiáveis, os cruzadores eram muito versáteis, capazes de serem adaptados para cruzadores para viagens relaxantes, missões de escolta e naves capitânias da frente da linha de batalha. Entretanto, pelos projetos das naves serem tão variados, manutenção e reparo de um cruzador danificado era muitas vezes um processo longo e difícil. Até a classe MC90, cruzadores Mon Calamari não eram projetados para acomodar diferentes espécies. Displays holográficos e monitores eram optimizados para a visão Mon Calamari e alguns controles requeriam movimentos que eram quase impossíveis para humanos empenharem. Projetos conhecidos *[[Legends:classe M|Linha de luxo classe M'']] *cruzador leve MC40a *Cruzador Estelar MC80 **cruzador de evacuação MC80 **[[Legends:Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Lar Um|Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo ''Lar Um]] **[[Legends:Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Liberdade|Cruzador Estelar MC80 tipo Liberdade]] **[[Legends:Cruzador Estelar MC80a|MC80 sem asas Liberdade tipo Cruzador Estelar]] **Cruzador Estelar MC80a **Cruzador Estelar MC80B *Cruzador Estelar MC90 *Cruzador de batalha principal MC140 classe Gadanha *[[Legends:Cruzador de batalha classe Mediador|Cruzador de batalha classe Mediador]] *Nave capitânia Mon Calamari (Guerras Clônicas) *Fragata MC30c *Fragata classe ShaShore *Fragata classe Tri-Gadanha *Transportador pesado Mon Calamari *Cruzador Estelar Mon Calamari (atarrancado) *[[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusante|Destróier leve classe Recusante]] *[[Legends:Defensor Estelar classe Visconde|Defensor Estelar classe Visconde]] Nos bastidores thumb|left|[[Legends:Cruzador Estelar|Cruzador Estelar Mon Calamari na arte conceitual de Ralph McQuarrie.]] Há algum debate entre os fãs sobre os vários tamanhos e poderes dos variados cruzadores Mon Cal. thumb|[[Legends:Cruzador|Cruzador Mon Calamari de O Retorno de Jedi.]] Esta página não vai para os vários argumentos de cada grupo, em vez disso, serve como uma visão básica para os vários cruzadores Mon Calamari. Para obter mais informações sobre estes debates, veja os vários livros de referência WEG ou a série de livros Incredible Cross-Sections. Esse tipo de nave compartilhava algumas similaridades com a arte conceitual descartada feita para a produção de O Retorno de Jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]] *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (romance)|Novela de Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]] *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (romantização júnior)|Romantização júnior de Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]] *''História em quadrinhos de Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' * *''Herdeiro do Império'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' }} Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * }} * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Classes de cruzeiros Categoria:Classes de naves capitais Categoria:Cruzadores Mon Calamari Categoria:Naves da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Naves da Nova República